Cat got your tongue?
by Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari
Summary: In a world with Demons, Mamoru Chiba searches for the perfect Mate and wife to be his future Queen, and the assassin he sees one day is the perfect match too bad she wants to kill him- dark scenes in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Hi people as you noticed I decided to make my five chapters' one 

"Blasted! Why can I not find a wife?!" King Mamoru Endymion Chiba complained to his cousin, Malachite Chiba while they were lodging in the library of his magnificent mansion on top of Kuro hill. With his unruly black hair and bangs that swept upon his face giving him a boyish look and a pair of midnight blue eyes that seemed sometimes to flare yellow and show no emotion, but now filled with rage annoyance at the current situation.

"Maybe it your animal looks," joked Malachite. You see Mamoru is no human and neither is Malachite, they are both of a demon race, and their not just any demons a Tiger demons. Their tribe, The Drigers where one of the most powerful tribes in the world until another tribe Mouko decided to take over the lands and they successfully won and the island Kojima no Neko was theirs.

"Ha ha very funny Mal, remind to make you the court jester." Mamorus's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry I will," Malachite replied whith a wide grin, "By the where are your parents now?" You see Mamoru would be prince now if Mamoru's father wasn't such an adventuress.  About five years ago he decided that Mamoru was ready to be king (after 321 years of waiting) only if Mamoru is to be married and have a heir, Mamoru of course agreed and since then he was king and also since then he had been searching for a queen.

"I don't know, I think New Zealand, not sure though. Anyways I'm bored being here lets go to the house of black leaves I'm sure well enjoy ourselves there." The house a black leaves was restaurant/club/pub they only people to go there where business people,clubers, royalty and people making business, like Usagi Tsukino assassin and personal bodyguard of the Queen of the Tokyo underworld, Takako Chigusa. 

"So I hear you can remove someone for me?" asked the fat noble man. He looked like he hadn't slept for days, and smelled of alcohol and puke. Sat across from him was the most gorgeous girl you'd ever see. 

She had that look of two things in one, example she looked as innocent as kitten but she also looked as if she'd slit your throat if you didn't have anything "interesting" to say, she also looked tomboyish but also completely girlish, you get the point right?

Anyway she had ocean blue eyes, but the color of the ocean at night, a small nose, a golden complexion and the longest lashes. But what was most different about her was the fact that she's blond, natural blond, a natural full Japanese borne blond. Weird huh? Well you expect shed be different with her demon blood.

"Perhaps, depends what you're willing to offer for me to remove someone." She grinned, you could almost see two fangs among her pearly whites but a soon as they where there they where gone. 

You see Usagi hides the fact that she's demon it not that she's ashamed its just she doesn't want people to know that's all. But there's only one place she's willing to be herself and that's her homeland. Well of course she would since she's the crown princess of Kojima no Neko, she is a full Mouko and proud of it!

"How much will you do it for?" he asked almost desperately.

"Hmmm…. Half a mil." She said trying not snicker at the pathetic human in front of her.

"What? Half a million?! I don't know…." The fat, useless piece of flesh pondered (if it's possible without a brain)

"Well if you don't want the job done then I guess I'll…" Serena trailed off.

"No no!! I'll pay, I'll pay" he said with a sigh.

"Kukoi, I'll think I'll kill him extra slow just for you." She said with mock voice.

Just then Mamoru and malachite entered. Darien looked around the place and spotted blond hair, long straight blond hair. 'Weird, I can't smell any peroxide here she can't be really blond.' He saw her stand up with a large metal suitcase and only then did he see her face and body. He just got aroused by this stunning girl and the sight of her long legs, slim body, large breasts and gorgeous face.

Usagi stood up with her money and walked to the bar, only then did she notice the most gorgeous guy she ever saw (though if you asked her she'd deny) black hair, dark blue eyes and a very nice six pack.

"Warm sake, no cups." Usagi said sternly. In one gulp she finished it all. Mamoru walked over to the man she had talked to. He grabbed by the collar of his shirt, "who was the person you just talked to?" he whispered to him in a threatening tone."n-no y-your ma-majesty " he stuttered back in fear, for he recognized his king.

"Speak the truth!! Who is she?"

"That's Usagi tsukino, she woks for the queen of the underworld, Takako Chigusa your highness!" he blurted out.

"What was she doing with you then?"

"She's also an assassin, I hired her to kill my wife's lover." He wailed.

Mamoru then saw some guy walk up to try and feel her ass before he was a breath away she pulled out of nowhere a miniature samurai sword and sliced his head off. As his blood was gushing out all Usagi did was smirk and leave the place like she hadn't done a thing, leaving the entire bar staring at her, half shocked and half mesmerized by her body. 

Mamoru turned back to the noble man (lets call him Kiroki, shall we?) "What information do you have about her?" Mamoru demanded. Kiroki turned to face his king with shock written all over his face. "What?" he said dumbly.

"What do you know about her?!" Mamoru said annoyed while shaking Kiroki with the collar of his shirt.

"Only her age my liege" he whimpered

"……"

"……"

"Well?" Mamoru said on the verge of breaking the mans neck.

"Well what your highness?" Kiroki said frightened

"How old is she?!" Mamoru roared.

"She is at the age of seventeen your majesty."

'Seventeen, a bit too young for marriage…..well it doesn't matter anyway since I'm 321 so she's perfect' Mamoru was pulled out of his thoughts when Kiroki tugged on his sleeve.

"Is that all my lord?" he asked desperately.

"No, I want to know how I can contact her, where does she live."

"I don't know my king."

"Well how did meet up with her?" Mamoru said loosing patience.

"I left a note for her with the bartender, I hear she comes here often, so the bartender gives her the message."

"Hmmm…. Thank you kiroki, you may go." Mamoru said with a wave of a hand.

"Thank your highness, thank you!" Kiroki said as he ran out of the bar.

"What was that about?" Malachite said as he came back from talking to a member of the band that played there.

"I tell you later right now I have to talk to the bartender." Mamoru said in a hurry.

"You what's your name?"

"Motoki how can I help you sir?" 

"You know the blonde girl that was just here, right?"

"Hai, what about her?" Motoki said seriously.

"Can you leave a message with her next time you see her? That I have a proposition for her, and she to meet me behind the building, got it?"

"Who's asking?"

"She needn't to know just tell her that someone's waiting for her tomorrow at midnight."

With that Mamoru and Malachite left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

From a distance you could see a beautiful blonde girl wearing a school uniform, red sneakers, knee high white socks, a Scottish skirt (white, black and gray stripes) a dark blue blazer and a white button up shirt underneath it with a red ribbon tied around he collar. Usagi walked out of her high school, took out a cigarette, lit it and a relived expression appeared on her face, 'God I needed that, when am I going to get out of this hell hole, I'm almost sorry I ran away from home,' 

It wasn't entirely true that Usagi ran away from home. When she was 9 her parents where slaughtered in front of her eyes by Japanese mob boss, Boss Yamamoto. She trained for 2 years the art of the samurai sword to avenge her parents' death, and at the age of 11 she got her revenge and cut Yamamoto to pieces, literally. 

But her older brother and sister made a strict rule, if she was to leave Kojime no Neko to Japan to have her revenge, when ever she returned to Kojime no Neko, she was to be crowned that very day to Queen, since she was heir to the throne and not her brother and sister.

'Almost' was her last thought as she stepped in her usual hang out place, The House of Black Leaves. She walked over to the bartender Motoki, sat down and lit cigar.

"Oy, Motoki, who was that guy yesterday? You know, the tall guy with the blue eyes, about half a head taller than me, hmm?" she asked as she took a drag out of her cigar and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Oh him? Don't you watch the news Tsukino Sama?" he asked with slight amusement in his voice.

"Why would I? I'm on it, now stop stalling who was he?" Usagi said as her voice rose up a bit.

"Alright, alright, keep your voice down, it was our king, as in king Darien." He said in a voice that suggested that it was obvious.

'King? That must mean he's a Driger, shit I knew I smelled something weird, I hope he didn't suspect anything, I mean I cant put up a human smell all the time, I guess I'll just have to be more cautious'

"No kidding and I thought he was dead, listen Motoki I have to jet, anything new for me?"

"Yeah some guy, rich looking said he needed your "help" with something and that you should wait for him tonight behind the building for a business proposition."

"Yosha, wait what was his name?" Usagi said said with an evil smirk.

"Unknown, gomen boss." Motoki said with a shrug.

"Whatever I got to go, ja."  

"Ja ne!" Motoki yelled as Usagi bolted out of the the building and headed for Kanagawa prefecture, where her girls' dormitory, Shoujo House lies.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"When is she gonna get here?" Mamoru thought out loud as he waited for his future queen behind the building.

It was a warm June night and she was still wearing her school uniform as she rode on her black Ninja to meet the mystery person who wished her assistance in disposing people.

Mamoru heard a motorcycle approaching and looked up to see his future wife getting off her bike and lighting a cigarette.

"I hear you need my services?" Usagi said as she tried to see through the shadows to recognize her soon to be customer. She could see in the dark, it was the only time her eyes turned yellow but for some reason now she couldn't.

Mamoru saw as she took a drag from her cigarette, he took a good look at her up close, oh yeah straight blond hair reaching perfectly under her huge breasts, slim body and long legs that he would do anything to have the rapped around his waist. "I do, I'll pay well of course." His voice sounded amused, as if she could almost see him smirking in the shadows.

"Who do you want me to dispose of?" Usagi Serena said with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice. Why couldn't she see or smell him?

"The king." Mamoru said trying to hold back laughing. 

Usagi Serena seemed un amused and simply said "The king? Before I agree I need to know with whom I making a deal with." She said as she signed the contract she didn't even read. 

"If you want to know step closer to me." Mamoru, 'This is it.'

Usagi marched up to him half annoyed half curious and when she was close enough Mamoru grabbed her and stepped into the light, 'She has light purple eyes.' 

'It's him! That stupid Driger king! Kuso!'  "It's you! That guy that was here yesterday, you're that king!" Usagi said disgusted.

"That's right, and since you signed that you belong to me I'm gonna to make you my queen." 

"Hah! That's one I haven't heard before. You really think I'll succumb to you like that? Think again k'sama!!" Usagi replied arrogantly.

"Oh really?" Mamoru countered with a hidden smirk, with that he threw her on his back ignoring the the screams, punches and kicks she was delivering as he headed for his limo. He opened the door and slid her into the black leather interior while she struggled against him. He closed the door and ordered the driver to drive. Usagi faced the door closest to her and just as she was about to break the glass Mamoru spoke arrogantly "Don't even try, that isn't just glass its bullet and even youkai proof, even I cant brake it and I am the strongest youkai in the world plus I created it."

'You wish, arrogant asshole' Usagi thought.

"Should I be Impressed?" Usagi said sarcastically and started to kick the window. It cracked.

'What? How can a mere human lik- well maybe not mere but how can a human like her crack that glass when I cant make a scratch on it? Maybe there's more then beats the eye with this girl…' Mamoru thought as they approached the castle.

Mamoru pulled her closer too him, as soon as he touched her she recoiled and yelled "_Don't_ touch me!" Mamoru's lazy smile turned arrogant and whispered in her ear in a low husky voice "I'll touch you wherever I want sweetheart and when I do you'll love it and you'll beg for more."

Usagi merely turned to face him, their lips where inches apart, lust and desire flared in Mamoru as though it was coursing through his veins, if he wouldn't control himself he'd take here and now, with or without her permission. 

It seemed like Usagi was going to kiss him but merely said against his lips "You wish." And in a blink of an eye turned and broke the window and jumped out only to face hundreds of guards and a huge old Japanese mansion.

"Shiimate!" Usagi said out loud.

"Nice try, but the only thing you accomplished was destroying my window and get a head start to show you your new room." And with a smirk took hold of her hand and started pulling her towards the mansion. Without a second thought Usagi kneed him in groin and took a step back.

"If you think I'm living in this castle of horrors, waiting on your every word and marrying you got another thing coming" Usagi said in a voice full of venom and hate.

The guards however seemed amused, scared and aroused by this stunning girl who jumped out of theirs kings' limo window and claimed that she would never marry him.

"Its useless to put up a fight, I _own_ you legally, and I am the King so you'll just have to deal with it, in fact " he moved towards her and grabbed both her arms in his hands and said close against her ear "I'm sure you and I will find extreme pleasure in this little deal of ours." and with that swung her over his shoulders and walked calmly through the mansion doors. Everything in the mansion was practically black from black curtains to black marble floor

He arrived to his bedroom and opened the door. It was a beautiful Japanese bedroom but instead of those low beds it was a large king size bed with sheets of black silk, a large vanity mirror with a gold frame. You could see the bathroom black as well but with no shower or any indication that there should be one here.

Usagi gave up on breaking the guys' neck when she gave up on struggling against him 'Oh well I guess I'll just have to deal with being queen of Japan……NOT! I'm getting outa here, there's a balcony on the other side of the room, I'll just wait until he puts me down and then I can make a run for it, what is this room 6th, 7th floor? Easy.'

Mamoru put her down and as she was about to run for the balcony in a blink of an eye he was in front of her and pining her to the nearby wall, he captured both her hands with his.

"Don't even think twice about escaping me, because I'll always know where you are and I'll always be there." Mamoru said in an almost threatening tone.

Usagi only stared into his eyes, giving him a look that means she not afraid of him or is stupid threats. Mamoru Growled and slammed his lips against hers in a brutal kiss. Usagi bit hard on his lip and he withdrew. "You're quite a challenge; I'll enjoy seeing you brake and beg for me." And with that licked his bloody lip and went in the direction to the door.

"I'll never beg for you." Usagi said with pure hatred as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Mamoru only turned and gave her one of his smirks, "Oh by the way if you hadn't noticed there isn't a shower because I have a hot springs so get ready to shower a maid will be picking you up from our room in 5 min, and I have your entire wardrobe delivered it in our closet in the corner there so get ready." 

"Wait one minute there! _Our_ room? I'm not sleeping in the bed as you, not to speak about sleeping in the same room!" Usagi yelled at him.

"I told you were going to get married so get used to sleeping in the same as me." 

"If you think I'll do that you're psycho!" Usagi cut him off.

All Mamoru did was continue to smirk and opened the door "Five min." he repeated. And closed the door.

'Hmmmm, there's no way I'll ditch this place now I'll just enjoy my bath, eat free food and blaze when everyone's in dreamland, piece of cake.' Usagi thought.

She stripped down, making sure the lame excuse for a demon decided he wanted a strip show, and grabbed a towel. There was a knock on the door and mid aged woman dressed in a black maid outfit stepped in.

"Are you ready Usagi-Sama?" she asked with her bowed down.

Usagi thought that maybe she should play this little role of being "the Kings' soon to be queen" and that maybe she she'll have a few perks for the day.

"Hai, I'm ready." She said in her regular emotionless voice.

As the maid showed Usagi where the hot springs was Usagi asked out of curiosity

"Where his Highness?" she said the last in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

If the maid noticed hr change of voice she didn't show, and simply said "Dealing with personal matters."

Finally they reached the bath, the maid lead her to the dressing room and said before she closed the door

"When your finished call me on the phone over there." she closed the door and locked it. Usagi didn't really pay attention and just headed over to the bath it was huge with steam covering every inch of the place she placed her foot in the water and just as she was going to take off her towel and jump in a voice said behind her

"Well well look what we've got here, may I join you?" 

Usagi eyes widened a bit, but only for a second before she turned around and faced the source of her annoyance.

"Didn't your etiquette teacher teach you not to walk in on a girl showering?" Usagi said with a perfect eyebrow raised with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Mamoru only smirked and said "Actually she did, but I'm not the one walking in on showers here." You could even hear the amusement in his voice even though he was trying to hide it, and that's what got Usagi ticked off.

"Well since you're here I'll take my business elsewhere." She said with a sarcastic smile and went to the changing rooms, Mamoru didn't even try to stop her only kept an amused grin on his face and walked as well in the changing rooms, holding the towel on his waist with ease. Usagi tried to open the door with no luck and kept hitting and tried to shove it open.

"Okay where is it?" Usagi said facing Mamoru who was leaning against the wall next to the phone. Usagi would have used her demon powers but the last thing she needed was a Driger on her case when he would find out she's a Mouko.

"Where is what?" he said, sounding almost completely innocent, almost.

"The key baka! Where is the key?!" Usagi was reaching her minimal rage, it isn't as worst as her maximum rage, but still god have mercy whoever that rage is intended to.

Mamoru only stared at her stunning form, her chest heaving, a few glimpse of her breast peaking from her towel. Her eyes…. Still no emotion could be seen in them, only a murderous look in them, but still gorgeous and Mamoru was trying very hard to contain himself, he was starting to get very aroused. 

"Oh, this door doesn't open from the inside only the outside."

Usagi only stared at him- correction at the phone Mamoru _tried_ to hide. Usagi lunged at the phone but Mamoru broke it-literally in time and instead of lunging at the phone she lunged at Mamoru and fell on top of him making him fall backwards. (She's not heavy it's just the force of the lung)

Her face was at the crook of his neck and his breath was coming out as pants at her ear and neck. 

Mamoru almost groaned out load at the feel of her body pressed up on his, especially her breasts that were pressed against his hard chest and only then did he realize how big her breasts really were. He smirked.

"Hey if you wanted me this badly al you had to do was ask, if you want we can star-" before he finished punched him in the stomach and got from Mamoru and said "Ha! I'll die before I get an inch from your bed."

Mamoru also got up and shrugged.

"You think that now, but you'll succumb to me and beg for release and I'll enjoy every minute of it. You'll just have to tuff it up and deal with it, now take your damn bath." Mamoru said the last part angrily.

"Nah, I don't think so, so can I go now?" Usagi turned towards the door and saw Mamoru blocking it, she wasn't surprised by his speed, quite disappointed, she thought Drigers were much faster then that.

"Out of my way." Usagi said coldly and when Mamoru didn't budge Usagi delivered a jump kick his way and Mamoru flinched when he touched the spot her where her kick had landed.

"If that's how you want it sweetheart." They started fighting, each one was landing a punch or kick and the other (most of the times) was blocking it. 

Usagi was good, but Mamoru was better, but just a bit. Usagi threw a crescent kick at him but Mamoru caught her foot just when it was supposed come in contact with his face. 

"Face it, you might fight good for a human but against the strongest demon in the world you have no chance, I was trained by the best and I have 304 years of training on you." Usagis secret weapon was that she wasn't using any amount of youkai power on him that and she fought dirty.

"Yeah, well, they didn't teach you to fight dirty." And with that she crescent kicked him with her other foot, spinned in the air and landed perfectly on the ground.

Usagi goes to kick Mamoru again, but he grabs her leg, punches her, and shoves her to the ground. Before she can get up, he kicks her. She faced the ground and breathes in and out. He smirks as he looks down at her.

"My turn now, bitch." 

"What'd you just call me?"

Mamoru chuckles, "You heard me. B-I-T-C..."

Before he finishes Usagi turns around and uses her hands to lift her off the ground and kicks him while spinning.

"You were saying?" Usagi said with a satisfied smirk.

"I said B-I-T-C...-" 

"Oh, look at that, one of your maids just walked in naked."

"Yeah." Mamoru said not believing her.

Despite his disbelief, Mamoru couldn't help glancing around to check if that maid is here. No one was there. Usagi takes the opportunity to kick him hard in the groin. Mamoru stops in his tracks, wide-eyed with pain. Usagi pushes him a little and he falls over.

"Oops, sorry." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Mamoru saw red.

With his super speed he got up and pushed Usagi against the wall staring at her with almost black eyes, lust and rage filled eyes. Usagi struggled against his hold, but he slammed her just as quickly against the wall once more, pinning her wrists with one hand and holding her legs apart with his knees and kissed her brutally.

After unsuccessfully trying to open her mouth Mamoru withdrew and said "Open up."

Usagi opened her mouth to counter him but Mamoru seized the opportunity and kissed her fiercely again and slipped his tongue in her mouth. 

As much as Usagi told herself that she didn't like this kiss her body seemed to think something else and responded by moving closer to him. 

Usagi moaned into his mouth and Mamoru growled deep in his throat, and could feel himself getting erect. Usagi as brought back to reality when she felt something hard brush against her thigh. 

She moved her leg a bit without Mamoru noticing much since he was devouring her mouth and kneed him. Hard in the groin. 

Mamoru stepped back a bit and Usagi spinned kicked open the door leaving Mamoru in his poor aroused misery.

"What a woman."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Translation 

Kuro- Black

Mouko- Fierce Tiger

Kojime no Neko- Island of the Cats 

Kukoi- cool 

Hai- Yes

Oy- Hey

Yosha- Alright 

Gomen- Sorry

Ja, ja ne- Bye or see ya

Shoujo- Girl

Kuso- Shit 

K'sama: You bastard

Youkai: Demon

Shiimate: Damn it

Usagi-Sama: Mistress Usagi- to show respect to her 

Baka – Idiot

Is this version better people? Tell me!


	2. Troubles in mansion

Thanks to anyone who reviewed!! Here's my 2nd chapter, enjoy!!

Usagi ran through the palace halls until she found 

"that idiot's" room. She looked around and opened 

the door and shut quickly 

behind her. Usagi closed her eyes and took in a 

deep breath, still clutching the towel

 to her body.

"Hey now whose walking in on who." Said the 

arrogant voice of her "fiancé".

Usagi closed her eyes and begged he was a 

hallucination. 'No I couldn't of done everything to 

keep him away from me and still 

walk in on him, no way' She opened her eyes and

 as soon as she did she took in his 

appearance. 

No shirt. Black leather pants. Lithe powerful 

frame, six pack, broad shoulders, taut back, and 

his arms were rippling with power. He radiated 

power and danger- a threat to Usagi and she 

wouldn't let anything become a threat to her.

"And now you're checking me out, I don't know 

sweetheart, is it me or are you succumbing to me, 

hmm?"

Usagi was awoken from her thoughts.  

"No just wondering what doctor did that to you, I 

have a friend who wants a new nose maybe I can 

recommend your doctor, I mean 

look at what a success story you turned out, 

hmm?" she said in a mocking voice.

Mamoru only smirked at her attempt to offend him 

and in a flash he was in front of her, their lips a 

breath from each other, Mamoru saw her tense

 up and grinned.

"Nope, this is 100% natural me, glad you like."

Usagi only matched his stare with ones of her 

own but hers was "what are you staring at bitch" 

stare her eyes where as usual with the 

emotionless beauty they had become since 

she was nine, but now they seemed dangerous 

like she was challenging Mamoru to piss her off. 

Mamoru couldn't contain what he felt. It could be 

called basic, pure and primal desire, man for 

woman. But the roaring lust he felt coursing 

through him was mind consuming, could 

be fatal and obsessive, something that could 

quickly turn into a deadly addiction.

He watched her mouth open to protest and 

silenced any protests with the hard possession of 

his mouth. She was warm beneath 

the onslaught of his desire. Groaning against her 

mouth, he pressed her into closer contact with him.

Usagi couldn't think beyond the sensations 

swamping her, couldn't focus on the many 

reasons why she should push him away. His 

mouth was hard on hers, demanding her 

surrender, his hands clutching her closer to him. 

She lost herself fast in the passion he ignited in 

her, she recognized the hunger and longing in 

him, only because it was mirrored within herself,

 though she would never admit it.

Mamoru was in heaven, all he could think about 

was how wild she'd be between the sheets, how

perfect her body is, though he longed to see it 

without the barriers of clothes. And how perfect 

she was to be his wife, his bride, his future queen.

Usagi suddenly felt very very _wrong_ about what 

was happening, here she was swapping spit with

 the Enemy an- wait enemy?  Realization hit 

Usagi like a ton of bricks and her eyes snapped 

open, here she was a proud full blooded Mouko 

face sucking a **_Driger_**, the enemy, the demon 

that if she was to ever encounter, she was to kill 

on sight. 

Feeling ashamed she pushed him away and 

looked at him disgusted, disgusted with him, 

disgusted with herself and disgusted that she let 

it get this far. She turned around to walk away 

from him. 

He wondered what could have caused this. One 

moment she had been responding wonderfully to 

him, and just as suddenly had been shoving him 

and looking at him as if he was some disgusting

creature.

"What the hell is wrong?! One minute you were 

tongue wrestling with me, the next you're shoving 

me away like some virgin prude!" Mamoru didn't 

mean for it to sound like that but he was aroused

and angry he just blurted it out.

Usagi stopped in her track after she heard what 

he said about her being a virgin prude. She 

simply sighed in irritation and said coldly 

and in an annoyed voice 

"Hatchii!" 

She turned her head toward him and said 

"Maybe I'm a virgin but you're a fucking male 

whore! So fuck you asshole!" 

Usagi was beyond pissed but she didn't show it 

in her appearance, still wearing nothing but a 

towel over drop dead (literally) gorgeous body. 

Turning to face him completely she put her 

hands on her hips. 

"You said you have my closet here, so where's 

my stuff?"

Mamoru sighed in defeat and pointed to the 

black wood closet with cherry blossom patterns 

on it in sliver behind him.

She walked over to the closet and opened it. It 

had every single shirt, pants, skirts, dresses and 

kimonos she ever bought. Usagi was kind of 

impressed that he went through the girls to get 

all of her stuff and managed to bring all of her 

possessions here alive, she could picture Mai, 

Sarah, Kitsune and the rest of the girls who 

lived in the dorm with her giving his goons hell 

when they tried to take her room. 

She smiled a bit as she pictured Sarah kicking 

those guys faces in, Mai punching the daylights

out of them, Motoko kong-fu-ing their ass and 

Kitsune trying to seduce them like she usually 

did when she saw a guy and then kick his balls 

out after making them believe she wanted them.

Mai was red headed borne full breed Chinese 

girl. Her mom died when she was 7, car crash. 

Mai didn't mourn her, she thought if she did 

she'd be too sad to move on with her life, so she

paid her respects every year and sometimes 

when she just wants to talk. Her father married 

later when she was 9 to a widow with a daughter

of her own, Naru. 

Naru was then 13 and had long brown hair and 

was a study freak but other than that had a 

great personality, a perfect big sister in Mai's 

eyes. But she couldn't stand to live in the same 

house as her stepfather lived in, nothing 

personal she just didn't want a replacement 

father and neither did Mai about her new 

stepmother and they both moved to Shoujo Inn 

when she was 10. Together. Even though Mai 

was Narus' gimai she still loved her like a sister.  

Mai goes to the same school as Usagi and only 

a year older than her. Mai wears her hair in two 

pigtails that reached a bit below her shoulders, 

she has reddish brown eyes and a heart 

stopping smile in a word-beautiful - and she 

uses her beauty to her advantage as the 

schools notorious playboy. Mai is a Rabbit 

youkai.

Sarah was an American. Born and raised there 

in a huge mansion with senator father, lawyer 

mom and a 17 year old brother until the age of 

seven. When her parents decided that they 

didn't have time to raise her and set hr up for 

adoption. Luckily for Sarah a Japanese 

archeologist Seta, adopted her and went 

treasure hunting with her for year. But when 

work was too much for an 8 year old and he put

 her in his ex-girlfriends dorm where she works 

as the housemother. 

And there Sarah met Usagi and the others. 

Sarah has long blond hair reaching her below 

her ass which she has in different hair styles 

like two buns at the side of her head, pigtails 

low and high and her hair down with a 

backwards baseball hat (usually the Yankees or

 Red socks), she also possesses mischievous 

blue eyes. Sarah is a Fox youkai.

Kitsune, A 23 year old alcoholic with a diesel 

libido and a knack for gambling. Not much is 

known about her, except she is human, she 

moved to the dorm when she was 16 with no 

explanations why she was there and from 

what was she running from, if she was running 

at all. Kitsune sticks her nose into the other 

inmates' lives saying "I have nothing better to 

do, and this is much more interesting then 

getting wasted." Kitsune was Usagi's first 

acquaintance and the one who showed 

her the ropes. She has short black hair 

with bangs that are swept across her face, 

and extremely mischievous brown eyes that

uncannily resemble fox eyes….

And Motoko a martial artist who struggles with 

her feminine identity, Motoko was raised by her

 older sister and is completely human. She 

doesn't really consider herself a girl, since she 

doesn't do what most girls do, but everyone 

knows that deep inside she really wants to be 

like all the others inmates. Motoko has long 

straight and even black hair with even bangs 

and dark blue eyes.

Usagi took out a T-shirt with Japanese writing 

on it and baggy pants that reach her knees. 

Her hair was up in two pig-tails. She stepped 

into the bathroom and dressed quickly 

stepping out of the washroom she looked up 

and saw her favorite mini samurai sword. She 

smirked evilly as she thought about the next 

job Takako wa- realization hit Usagi hard and

fast.

 'Fuck!! Takako doesn't' know that I was 

kidnapped by the idiot, and she's probably 

wondering why I hadn't shown up or called her

 yet….' Usagi suddenly smirked again 'Oh I'd 

love to see what she'd do to the baka who 

captured me, heh heh she'd cut him to pieces 

before he even knew she was in the same room

as him, and if she didn't do her private army 

would.'

Takako Chigusa was the most powerful human 

in the world, she could easily beat any powerful

demon, but not Usagi, never Usagi. Takako 

was a twenty nine year old half Japanese half 

Chinese American army brat. Her story was 

similar to Usagis', one mob boss, three 

henchmen and two murders. Her parents. She 

got her revenge at age eleven as well and 

worked as an independent assassin until she 

was twenty two when she became the crème de 

la crème in an exclusive industry. 

At the age of 25 she assumed power over all of 

Tokyo, hell all of Japan after power struggling 

with the other Yacuza clans over who would rule

 vice in the city of Tokyo. When the final sword 

was sheaved it was Takako Chigusa and her 

powerful posy that proved victor. And just incase

you were wondering how could a half breed 

Japanese Chinese American became the boss 

of all bosses in Tokyo Japan? I'll tell you. The 

subject of Takakos' blood and nationality came 

before the council only once the night Takako 

assumed power over the crime council and you

can guess what happened to those who 

apposed.

FLASHBACK

We see Takako decapitating men in business 

suits, when she's done we see a few staring at 

her with pure terror and Takako smiling evilly 

with blood stains all over her kimono and her 

face, the blood of those who dared to stand up

 against her.

END FLASHBACK

Takako has long black hair reaching mid back 

with no bangs, and dark blue eyes that seem 

just as purple as Usagis but do show emotions, 

anger, hate vengeance and madness that only 

she and Usagi can posses. Takako is the 

closest thing to family she's got in Japan, 

maybe even ever, she been there for her much 

more than her real sister but still she has room 

in her cold heart for the both of them as her 

older sisters.

Usagi went to find Mamoru who she saw was no

 longer in the bedroom and demand a phone 

since her cell phone was god knows where.

 'God I can't believe I've sunken that low as to 

go out and look for _him_'

"Oy!! Baka! Where are you?!" Usagi shouted 

through the dark halls of Mamorus' castle like 

mansion.

She found him in an office like thrown. 

Of course he's in the largest and probably the 

most comfortable chair while the other chairs 

occupied by probably the most handsome 

looking business men in all of Tokyo after 

Mamoru of course. (This is not Usagis opinion)

Noticing her presence Mamoru lifted his eyes 

from the document he was reading and gave 

her a dazzling smile.

"Hey sweetheart, I was wondering if you were 

finished dressing yet."

Usagi left brow twitched 'Sweetheart?'

"Don't you sweetheart me you asshole, now 

instead of stalling tell me where the fucking 

phone is in the fucked maze you call home!" 

she said angrily.

Mamoru still smiling said "What ever do you 

need it for, dear?" he knew he was playing with 

fire but when she looks so pissed it rises the 

flaming lust the runs through him as though it 

was his blood.

"To call my boss and tell her where I am and 

why I'm here." She left out the part about 

Takako getting her out of here, she knew then 

he'd never let her call Takako.

"Alright, alright here it is." Motioning her to come

 to him she hesitated at first but when Mamoru 

showed that he had the phone in his hands she 

walked towards him.

Mamoru giving her a heart stopping smirk gave 

her the phone, Usagi looking unfazed took it and

 huffed out of the room. Once she was out of the 

room the business men turned to Mamoru.

"Is that your bride to be Mamoru?" said the one 

with long blond hair (Zoisite, and if you 

wondering why he's blond in my all Japanese 

story is because he's a demon and he can have

any fucking hair color he or I wants!)

"She is quite stunning." Said the one with long 

brown hair (Nephrite) while smirking at Mamoru.

"You have chosen well, Mamoru my man." Said

 the one with short blond hair (Jadeite) while 

lounging in his chair with a smile on his face 

and his eyes closed.

Mamoru only smirked and said "Yeah I know, 

bet you she'd be wild in bed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi dialed Takakos' number and waited until 

she answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi." She heard her dangerous voice 

through the other end and smiled, she loved 

hearing Takakos voice.

"Takako listen-" before she finished Takako 

broke in.

"Usagi!! Where the fuck are you?! We looked 

everywhere for you when you didn't show up 

or answer your cell!! Your roommates didn't 

know where you were so we went trough all of

 Tokyo looking for you!! Maybe even all of 

Japan!!" she yelled angrily across the line.

"Really? Than you happened to forget his royal 

highnesses house while you were lookin' for 

me?" Usagi said with amusement in her voice.

"What the hell are you doing there? An 

assassination? Or maybe you were kidnapped." 

Takako said the last thing sarcastically.

"Disco."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you were correct with that last 

statement of yours."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning, yes I was kidnapped by our very own 

King Mamoru and forced as being his mistress 

with a wedding ring." Usagi said the last part 

annoyed that that bad excuse for a demon said 

to her about their "deal".

"That conniving little fucker! I'm gonna get you 

out of there and sushi his ass for kidnapping my

perfect bodyguard imoutosan." Takako said the 

last part in a mocking sort of voice.

"Hah, hah just get your as-" Usagi wasn't able 

to finish when Mamoru grabbed the phone from

her and closed it.

"Your not going anywhere, remember I own you

legally and personally, so you have no chance of 

leaving this place ever." Mamoru said looking

straight in her eyes, but Usagi merely looked

at him as though he was no threat to her and 

said "Watch me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translation:

Mouko - Fierce Tiger

Hatchii – Piss me off

Shoujo – Girl

Gimai – younger sister in-law

Youkai – Demon

Baka – Idiot

Oy – Hey

Moshi Moshi – Hello (like on the phone)

Imoutosan – Little sister

So how was that?? I want reviews people!! 

Please!


	3. A rescue and a deal

Hi!!!! I hope this chapter will be much clearer (with the punctuation) and again I'm really sorry it took me this long to update, so enjoy and review!!

Oh and about a couple of your reviews to this chapter (the one that sucked) I know Mamoru seems like a real arrogant son of a bitch, but he'll change…..so don't worry about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that Usagi pushed Mamoru and headed to his room to cool off. 'That asshole!! I can't believe he hanged up on Takako like that! Doesn't matter, she know where I am and why I'm here so she can come kick that pricks ass and get me the fuck out of this hell!!'

Usagi blank expression turned into a sadistic smirk as she thought about how Mamoru would die in a slow agonizing way… she stepped in Mamorus room and headed to the balcony doors. She leaned herself on the glass and stared at her reflection.

'When the fuck is Takako going to get here, if she doesn't get her ass here soon I'll bust a cap between that bakas' eyes, and then it'll be real difficult to get out of this jail then.' Usagi kept staring out the glass for hours, gazing as the sun slowly set causing the sky to turn that orangie red that it usually does…'It reminds me of back home……fuck I'm starting to sound like a fuck'in poet. When is she getting here?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay shut the fuck up!!" Takako Chigusa's voice rang through out the building. Immediately everyone in the room shut up and stood straight with their head down. No one dared to look into the Queen of the crimes eyes, no one.

"Good, now listen up, because this is not your usual hit, we are getting one of our own out of captivity, we are going to slam open the doors and kill anyone in our way and we're gonna fucking skin whoever took Usagi, is that in anyway unclear?" Takako shouted to her posy.

Everyone kept quiet, Takako turned to look at the general of her army Johnny Liu, nodding her head she swiftly left the large room and waited for Johnny. 'God, how did Usagi into this fucking mess?' When Johnny arrived just shortly after Takako he bowed as a sign of respect and started running over his plans of freeing Usagi.

"If we enter from here when the guards switch shifts it'll be easy not to cast attention to ourselves when we kill them. From here," he pointed to the staircase that was just a few feet away from Mamorus room. "We get directly to Ousamas room, which is the most likely spot Usagi san is going to be, according to the information you have received Chigusa Sama."

"Yoroshii, lets get a move on, I don't want to late to her royal highnesses wedding." Takako said sarcastically with a smirk. They both headed outside, Takako to her limo and Johnny to his black Kawasaki motorcycle. He placed his bamboo styled samurai sword at the side of the bike, started the engine and drove ahead with half of the squad next to him and behind him, fallowing was Takako in her limo next to her and behind her was the rest of the squad all dressed in black suits with black tie's on black motorcycles with black helmets and black samurai swords at their side. (They really got that black theme going on, huh?)

As they drove to Mamorus palace/mansion Takako thought about the event that are about to occur. 'I hope that bastard take out his military toys out tonight, that's the last thing we need while rescuing Usagis ass, at least we know that they have no shot whatsoever at defeatin-' those thoughts halted as the car stopped. Opening the door Takako stepped out to face her large and loyal army. 'A little to much black going on here…' she thought as stared down at her beautiful black kimono.

They we're all waiting for her to give signal to attack. Takako merely stared at the huge Japanese building something caught her she turned her head to look at one of the balconies, focusing her eyes she discovered it was shining steel being swept across the room…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuso o tabeyou!" Usagi yelled as she jumped and swung her sword at Mamoru, luckily for him, she missed. 'What did I do now? I just walked in the room told her to get ready for bed, and then she just attacked me!' Mamoru thought angrily. Usagi swung again but this time Mamoru dodged and pounced on her and captured both her hands and placed above her head with one of his hands.

"Listen I don't know what the fuck I did, but you will not attack me ever again!" Mamoru said in a low dangerous voice. Usagi merely looked at him with a blank expression and stated in a low icy tone "Listen fuck face, if you really need the 411 on what the fuck you did to deserve me trying to perform a coup de grace on you, let's go over the day shall we?

First of all you capture me, then you inform me that I'm going to be your personal sex toy with a diamond ring and have no say in the fucking matter what so ever, walk in on me in the hot springs and try to fuck me, hang up on my boss and then you walk inside the room and inform to get ready for bed since were gonna fuck, now you tell me you asshole how all that doesn't give me a good fuck'in reason not to slice and dice you?! And while your contemplating on that shit can you get the fuck off me?!" Usagi yelled the last part and pushed Mamoru off of her and got up. She turned to look at the balcony.

Staring out the balcony windows all she saw was black, she couldn't use her night vision otherwise Mamoru would find her out. While she was staring she saw something flash, like metal or steel and when she focused her eyes she saw it was a sword. A long, sharp samurai sword that belonged to none other than Takako. While Usagi wasn't looking Mamoru pushed her against the wall hard and had his hand at her neck almost choking her.

"Listen sweetheart, First of all, you don't tell _me_ what to do, I'm the king, I'm the strongest youkai in the world and I'm your future husband, you are my mate, you are my future wife and queen and you will obey me, is that understood?" He stated with narrowed eyes. He released her neck and headed over to his closet. "What the fuck are you talking about? When two youkais become mates they usually mate first dumb ass." Usagi stated as if he didn't know shit. "I know, so don't worry will soon be taken care of." Mamoru smirked and took off his shirt, Usagi only gazed out the glass windows and moved her sword so it would flash, giving Takako the sigh to get her out of there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takako the signal and nodded to her army, "Were going in." all of them took their sword out of there sheath and headed to their planned locations to take out the guards. Soon after with all of the guards dead they headed inside the palace, Takako in the lead with her sword sheathed and ready they all stood outside Mamorus door ready to blast in…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru felt something was going on when his "beloved" didn't snap back with one of her witty come backs to his comment, but when nothing came he looked back at her and saw her move her sword around making it shimmer towards the dark balcony. When he felt a large presence around his palace he understood that Usagis lovable boss was here to save her. 'Fuck she probably brought her true blue army, there are about 100 or so of them, all humans. Maybe I should let them think their little plan is working…' grinning evilly Mamoru slipped on a red shirt.

Quickly grabbing Usagis armed hand and pulling out the sword from it and grabbing her other hand in flash he was pulling her out of his room and to his weaponry before Usagi could even register what's happing.

"Hey!! What the fuck are you doing?" Usagi yelled angrily.

Mamoru merely gave her a wink and pushed her into one of the rooms and pressed one the light switches and the door that was once there turned into a painting filled wall. He let go of her only to receive a fist crash into his jaw.

"That's the second fucking time you did that today." Mamoru said angrily while rubbing his jaw.

"Ever thought there might be a reason?" Usagi stacked off to the used to be door and started pounding on it trying ram it down. Mamoru just grinned and sat back on one of the leather chairs of the weaponry room watching Usagi futile attempts to open the wall/door.

"Now I've learned not to jump to conclusions about your human strength but this door is the one thing you will not open, not all the strength in the world will help you open that door."

Usagi just leaned her head on the door panted from her attempts to open the door or wall. 'Kuso! He's right I don't what this door is made of, but one hell of a door.'

"Oh I almost forgot your little friends and buddy buddy boss won't be able to find you either, and yes I do know they're here," He added noticing her stiffen at his words. "And they're not gonna be able to sniff you out since none of them are demons." Usagi turned to face Mamoru the moment she saw he had her "Baby" she lunged at him, Mamoru moved quickly out of the way and left his hand outstretched to catch her. He immediately pulled her back in contact with his and whispered in her ear. "I'll give you back your sword but you have to promise to behave, which means no swinging that sword around to try and slice me, okay?" Usagi couldn't control it and shivered as his breath tickled her ear and neck. "It also means not to touch any of the weapons here, I don't want my mate to hurt herself since they practically melt anyone's hands other than mine, understand?"

Usagi was into much of a trance to fight back and merely nodded her head. He released her and gently took her to one of the cages and locked her there. When she came back to reality he had already locked the door and stepped a good 7 feet away.

"Hey!! You tricked me!!!! Get the fuck over here or I'll blow the cage to fucking smithereens!" Usagi yelled at him while gripping the bars. "Sorry bishoujo, I gotta go take care of your friends, which you'll probably never gonna see again after I'm through with them." Mamoru said in matter of fact voice, an idea coming to mind. "Unless……you swear, sign, and cross you heart to marry me."

"Ha! What makes you think I have any kind of friendship with them to make me care? Anyways what's in it for me If I decided to agree to that psycho, never gonna happen plan of yours?" for real? Usagi did have that weakening relationship for them, and what do anything to keep them and Takako safe, even though Takako would probably kill him, but not after he destroyed one out of her two families in Japan, and she couldn't let that happen.

"I'll tell ya, your team members are gonna **_live_** happily ever after, along with your boss, and you will live right back at that girl's dorm of yours, what ya think?" Mamoru was on very very very thin ice but he had to chance it, I mean how far a long do you run into a girl like Usagi? Seriously?

"Hmmmm sounds too fucki'n easy….your just gonna let Takako, the "guys" and me run along **_if_** I sign swear and all that crap that I'll marry you?......what's the catch?"

"You have to see me **_everyday_** if not I'll visit you, and when I mean see me I mean talk, hang out ….until I decide when we can get married, which will take a while since I need to find my parents, get a caterer and all that weeding stuff you need to get." Mamoru said as if it was a thing he did everyday. Usagi just stared blankly at him. 'See him everyday? And hang out with him? Uhhh that really sucks...'

Usagi let out a frustrated sigh and mumbled "Fine…" Mamoru understood perfectly what she meant, but the proud alpha male that he was, he decided to tease her. "What? I didn't hear you, if I can't understand what you're saying then there's no deal and because your little friends are human I'll slice e'm up real quick and easy so you'd better be clear on what you s-" "I fucking said fine!! Jeez can you be any more of an asshole?!" Usagi burst out, interrupting Mamoru.

"Choberigu, now I'll get them out of here but you have to stay right here, got it?" Usagi looked straight onto his eyes, she kept staring without blinking for what seemed hours. Mamoru was for the first time in his life intimated. Her eyes, those soulless light bluish purplish eyes that for the first time in a long time had some form of emotion. Madness. She only let her eyes give away once, when she was killing Yamamoto, in his last agonizing seconds to live he saw that madness, he saw pleasure, revenge, he saw eyes that felt no remorse, mercy, compassion or forgiveness. When Mamoru saw her eyes, he swore it was as if he was seeing the reflection of the devil in her eyes.

"I got it." She said in deadly tone. She some turned towards the door and open with a touch of his hands, not bothering to care how he opened that fucked up door she simply sat on the carpeted floor against the wall and stared off into space. 'Save the "guys", (she calls them the guys but there are a few girls too) save myself from an early marriage, not getting raped and most importantly protecting Takako which is my fucking job. All that for hanging out with **_him_** and marring him eventually, a small price for my reward and if he gets completely on my nerves I'll **_take care_** of him in my own special way.' Continuing to stare off into space she sat there for what seemed many many hours was only 30 minutes.

When Mamoru returned you could see he had been fighting just a few moments ago, his hair more tousled than usual, his shirt ripped and a few splats of blood could be seen on it, he was sweating and panting hard whilst looking at Usagi with an intense stare. Usagi looked closer to see if it was his blood or the guys and saw that it was his. 'At least he doesn't lie, how ironic.' she thought.

"Well?" she spoke obviously annoyed at the whole situation.

"It took a little convincing, but in the end they believed me and left, unscratched by the way, but it took a **_little_** more convincing to the aikan in the black kimono."

"Kyousei, bishounen," Usagi said sarcastically "can I go now?"

"Hai hai, just as soon as you sign this little contract," he held up a paper with some writing on it, "and put a blood finger print, even though you're a murdering bitch, once you sing with ink and blood you have to keep to it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever just let me sign the damn thing." She grabbed the paper and pen from his hand and scribbled her signature, cut her finger with the tip of the pen and placed her finger print next to her name. "There, you fucki'n happy?"

"Immensely." With that Mamoru unlocked the cage and stepped aside for her to step out of the cage. "You do realize you'll have to send back every belonging you removed from my dorm, right?" Usagi said heading for the door.

"Unfortunately yes….you'll receive it in about 1 hour- wait you're leaving now? Just when we're getting to know each other?" he putting a fake pout. Usagi smiled sarcastically and gave him the finger. "Gotta bounce, be sure to bring my stuff back or our deal is off." With that she steps out the wall/door (it was already open). When Mamoru runs out after her, she's no where to be seen.

"Damn…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation:

Baka – Idiot, stupid

Ousama – King

Yoroshii – Alright, Okay

Kuso o tabeyou – Eat shit

Youkai – Demon

Kuso – Shit

Bishoujo – Pretty girl

Choberigu – good (teenage slang)

Aikan – Beautiful woman

Kyousei – Great

Bishounen – Pretty boy

Hai hai – Yeah, yeah

How was that people? Better? Longer? Tell me I need reviews!!!


End file.
